Hey there, Sakura
by SapphieBubu
Summary: Para Sakura la Navidad había perdido ya toda la gracia. Hasta que lo conoció.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Pues aquí me tenéis otra vez._

_Antes de nada, deciros a todas aquellas que en mi anterior historia "Caperucita Rosa", me pedisteis continuación, que lo más probable (a no ser de que un ángel Navideño descienda de los cielos y me de inspiración) es que la historia siga siendo un One-Shot porque fue escrito escrito como tal. _

_Y volviendo ahora al tema principal... La Navidad se acerca, y con ello el concurso de relatos de mi instituto (*^*) Así que aquí os traigo la historia que voy a presentar, tendrá sólo tres o cuatro capítulos (aún no he terminado de escribirla u_u) bastante cortitos para mi gusto, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, ya que nos han puesto un límite de sólo 8 páginas para escribir... -.- así que... de ahí que cada capítulo sea tan corto... _

_Como no está pensado para ser un SasuSaku sino una historia original puede que veáis un poco de OC pero aún así espero que os guste._

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Sakura ni Sasuke me pertenecen... (Desgraciadamente)_

* * *

La primera vez que lo oyó cantar tenía sólo 15 años, y aún detestaba pasar las vacaciones en la casa de su tía en Madrid.

Para ella la Navidad había perdido ya toda la magia y por mucho que rebuscara en el fondo de su ser. no era capaz de encontrar esa ilusión que, cuando era pequeña, la desbordaba al aproximarse estas fechas.

Pasaba los días encerrada en el pequeño apartamento, con la cabeza oculta tras su cuaderno de dibujo y rodeada de los mismos adornos de Navidad que su tía se empeñaba en colocar año tras año, las figuras descoloridas del Belén, las monótonas luces parpadeantes del árbol...

Pero aquella mañana de Navidad, un inexplicable deseo la había llevado a encasquetarse su gorro de lana rojo y a aventurarse ella sola por las calles de Madrid acompañada únicamente de su cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz.

Dibujó la nieve cayendo sobre la Puerta de Alcalá, dibujó a una niña sobre los hombros de su padre ilusionada por lo que le depararía esa noche, dibujó las luces sobre la ciudad y dibujó a los patos del Retiro cobijándose del frío.

Y fue allí, en el parque, donde escuchó su voz.

Estaba recostado en la barandilla que rodeaba la fuente del Ángel Caído, sentado sobre la fría nieve. Apoyada sobre sus piernas, enfundadas con unos desgastados vaqueros, tenía una vieja guitarra que sostenía con la seguridad, delicadeza y respeto de quien verdaderamente ha llegado a ser uno con su instrumento. El flequillo negro alborotado por el frío aire invernal le ocultaba los ojos, que permanecían fijos en las cuerdas.

Cantaba una canción que ella no conocía, pero que hablaba de la vida, de ángeles en la luna y de las personas que nos dejaron atrás, y quiso seguir escuchándolo, pues había quedado hipnotizada por el rasgueo de sus largos dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra y el sonido envolvente de su voz acariciando cada palabra de la canción.

Sentada sobre las raíces de un árbol cercano estuvo observando el balanceo de un lado al otro de su cabeza al compás de la música que brotaba de sus dedos, se le veía feliz y resuelto, la dedicación de aquel chico a la música le recordó a la suya propia, al mimo y cuidado con el que impregnaba cada uno de sus dibujos.

Comenzó entonces a tocar una canción que ella si que conocía y se sorprendió cantando y marcando el ritmo con el pie.

_- Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me, two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do*– _había llegado a su parte favorita de la canción cuando él alzó la mirada hacia ella y al verla acompañándolo, le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

Siempre le había gustado esa canción porque le gustaba imaginarse que era ella era Delilah y que todas esas palabras iban dirigidas a su persona y por eso ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en seguida le apartó la mirada pues la vergüenza era superior al deseo de seguir observándolo. Se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en otra cosa y acabó por dirigir su mirada hacia la estatua que se alzaba en el centro de la glorieta.

Sabía que a representaba a Lucifer recién caído de los cielos, la única estatua de Europa del que en algún momento había sido uno de los ángeles más bellos al servicio de Dios, desterrado de los Cielos para siempre a causa de su orgullo. Y a pesar de estar observando una estatua del que muchos consideran el señor de los infiernos, le pareció bellísima, con las alas extendidas en la espalda, la vista clavada en el Cielo, las serpientes enroscadas en sus piernas anclándolo a la tierra; y al intentar descifrar la expresión de su cara no pudo sino acordarse de las palabras escritas por Milton, en el _Paraíso Perdido,_ que sabía que habían inspirado esta obra:

"_Por su orgullo cae arrojado del Cielo con toda su hueste de ángeles rebeldes para no volver a él jamás. Agita en derredor sus miradas, y blasfemo las fija en el empíreo, reflejándose en ellas el dolor más hondo, la consternación más grande, la soberbia más funesta y el odio más obstinado."_

Y sin apenas ser consciente de ello, con la suave voz del chico como música de fondo, comenzó a dibujar: dibujó la imponente estatua y la fuente nevada sobre la que reposaba, pero no se detuvo ahí, porque también lo dibujó a él, con sus pantalones raídos y su sudadera oscura, con la guitarra entre sus brazos, una sonrisa en la cara y la mirada fija en el lugar del que tanto él como Lucifer debían de haber caído.

Tal atención ponía a su dibujo que ni cuenta se había dado de que el sonido de la guitarra ya no llegaba a sus oídos, tampoco escuchó siquiera el leve crujir de la nieve bajo el peso de una persona al aproximarse a ella, pero cuando una sombra se cernió sobre su cuaderno de dibujo, la burbuja en la que había estado metida, explotó.

- ¿Quién ha apagado el sol? - había mascullado al principio con cierta rabia – ¿Por qué... - pero el resto de palabras murieron en su boca cuando alzó la cabeza y lo vio allí de pie, parado junto a ella y con la guitarra colgada a su espalda. - Oh.

- Hola – fue lo único que dijo él.

- Tras los segundos que se les antojaron horas en los que estuvieron sumidos en un ligero y algo incómodo silencio, ella se percató de cosas que hasta ese momento le habían pasado desaparecidas, como que el chico tenía los ojos negros más oscuros que ella hubiera visto jamás, y los colmillos un poco salidos, lo que le daba un aspecto fiero al sonreír.

A punto estaba de decir algo cuando se fijó en que él había reparado en su dibujo y lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Guau! - exclamó – Ese soy yo...¿Lo has dibujado tú? Es... - no fue capaz de terminar la frase, pues ella se había levantado apresurada, apretando el cuaderno fuertemente contra su pecho. Tenía la cara completamente roja – Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡No! Digo si... Yo... Lo siento... Yo... me tengo que ir – había sido capaz de decir. Odiaba que la gente la viera dibujar, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable pues para ella en cada dibujo quedaba plasmada una parte de su alma. - Adiós – susurró antes de darse la vuelta.

- ¡Hey!¡Espera! - pero ella ya se alejaba a toda velocidad por el camino empedrado que llevaba a la salida.

¿Por qué había salido huyendo? Ni ella misma estaba segura. Más que el hecho de que la hubiera visto dibujar lo era que la hubiera visto dibujándolo a él. Seguramente en aquellos momentos se estaría preguntando por qué la loca aquella lo había dibujado. Debía de parecer una acosadora mal de la cabeza.

No se dio cuenta de que había estado corriendo hasta que un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarla al llegar la calle.

Se sintió muy estúpida. Actuar así no era propio de ella, siempre calmada, siempre fría.

Se detuvo una instante para calmarse. Respiró hondo una vez. Dos veces. Y emprendió el camino de vuelta al apartamento de su tía.

* * *

_Corto, ¿verdad? De cualquier forma espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Y recordad, los reviews son el combustible que impulsa el motor de la escritoras._

_Nos leemos, Sapphie. _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo :)_

_Bueno, al principio había pensado en subir las diferentes partes de forma separada, pero como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, que son muy cortas porque son para un concurso del instituto he preferido subir todo lo que faltaba de golpe y dejar la historia como un Two-Shot :) Por esta misma razón, hay un poco (bastante) OoC en los personajes, lo siento._

_Espero que os guste:_

* * *

La segunda vez que lo vio tenía dieciséis años, y no había podido evitar acordarse de él al acercarse la Navidad

Había llegado al apartamento de su tía y el leve hormigueo en el estómago y el nudo en la garganta que sentía le recordaron al nerviosismo, la ilusión y la anticipación que la embriagaban antaño por estas fechas. No quería admitir, que en su fuero interno, había estado esperando la llegada de la Navidad con una leve pero redescubierta ilusión.

Se dio cuenta de que las figuritas del Belén no le parecían tan deslucidas ni tan tristes y de que las luces del árbol de Navidad parecían brillar con un poco más de intensidad y alegría.

Y aunque al igual que el año anterior, había pasado la gran mayoría de los días en el apartamento de su tía dibujando, la mañana de Navidad no dudó en volver a colocarse su gorro de lana rojo y sus botas para salir en busca de inspiración para sus dibujos.

Durante casi toda la mañana estuvo evitando acercase al Retiro, pues temía pero a la vez deseaba volver a encontrarse con el chico de la guitarra.

Caminaba despacio por la calle Alfonso XII evitando como podía a los transeúntes apresurados en busca de las compras de última hora, cuando se dijo a sí misma que sus temores eran infundados.

- No seas tonta – se dijo en voz alta - ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que te lo vuelvas a encontrar? - una joven que pasaba la miro de forma extraña al verla hablar sola, pero ella simplemente la ignoró. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, solía pensar en voz alta, y más de una vez se había arrepentido por ello – Ninguna – Suspiró. Se encontraba frente a la Puerta de España, que daba entrada al Retiro desde esa calle, y con paso firme, se decidió a entrar.

Ese año había nevado menos que el anterior, la hierba sólo blanqueaba en algunos lugares y los niños se esmeraban para tratar de conseguir la nieve suficiente para sus batallas de bolas; intentó dibujarlos, pero era incapaz de concentrarse, pues su mirada acaba perdiéndose más allá de los árboles, donde sabía que se encontraba la glorieta. Aunque supiera que era imposible, no podía dejar de preguntarse si él estaría allí, recostado en la barandilla que rodeaba la fuente. Le resultaba increíble la claridad y la nitidez con la que recordaba sus rasgos, la nariz recta y los ojos negros como la noche, la sonrisa de lado... Cuando se dio cuenta de que había acabado por dibujar su rostro en el folio en blanco, decidió que era el momento de cortar por lo sano: volvería a la Fuente del Ángel Caído, comprobaría que el chico efectivamente no se encontrara allí y así poder refrenar ese deseo de volver a verle.

Caminaba diciéndose que era estúpido que se sintiera nerviosa, estaba segura de que el chico tendría mil cosas mejores que hacer que volver a ir la mañana de Navidad a tocar la guitarra al parque, pero el hormigueo en el estómago seguía ahí, intensificándose conforme se acercaba.

El camino se le hizo eterno, pero cuando sentía que el sendero no se acabaría nunca, los árboles que lo bordeaban se abrieron ante ella y sintió que Lucifer desde lo alto le daba la bienvenida.

Respiro hondo y escrutó la plaza con la mirada.

No estaba.

A pesar de lo obvio de la situación, mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba decepcionada, como si algo dentro de su pecho se hubiera desinflado de golpe.

Antes de marchar, quiso dirigir una última mirada al lugar en el que ella había estado sentada, entre las raíces de un gran árbol. Había alguien tumbado allí.

Ahogó un grito cuando se percató de la guitarra que reposaba junto a él

Aquello no era real, pero lo parecía. No podía ser cierto, pero lo era.

Ahí estaba él, con las piernas dobladas y la espalda apoyada en el rugoso tronco del árbol, con una cazadora de cuero como único abrigo a pesar del frío. Tenía un brazo sobre los ojos, con el otro rodeaba a la guitarra.

Había comenzado a nevar ligeramente, pero la nieve era tan fina que se derretía nada más tocar el suelo, pero el viento era frío e incesante.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, estática, contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos el subir y bajar de su pecho. Sus oscuros cabellos se agitaban con fiereza por el viento que le helaba la piel de la cara, pero apenas le importaba.

Le hubiera gustado volver a verlo tocar pero él parecía dormido y se preguntó si de verdad habría sido capaz de quedarse durmiendo en su sitio como ese, pero entonces estiró las piernas y con un suspiro se levantó, colgándose la guitarra al hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante y ella creyó ver sorpresa en los ojos de él pero duró sólo un segundo pues pronto dirigió la vista hacia su reloj, y ella se dio cuenta de que debía de ser ya más de mediodía y de que pronto debería volver a casa. Miró su teléfono móvil, era casi la hora de comer.

Cuando apartó la vista de su teléfono lo vio avanzando hacia ella y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado y se olvidó por completo del frío pues la cara le ardía; pero él pasó junto a ella sin dirigirle siquiera una breve mirada de reojo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, le costaba admitirlo, pero había pasado casi todo el año pensando en aquel chico y aunque jamás creyó que volvería a encontrarse con él, cuando lo había visto ahí tumbado, algo dentro de ella se había encendido, una pequeña llama quemándola por dentro. Durante esos breves instantes en lo que estuvo observándolo se imaginado hablando con él, oyéndolo tocar y cantar sólo para ella, riéndose de la estúpida manera de la que había huido el año anterior... Sin embargo, ¿por qué iba alguien a acordarse de ella? Si al fin y al cabo ella nunca llamaba la atención, viviendo su vida camuflada entre los demás.

- Hey – el corazón se le detuvo durante un instante. Esa voz era la suya. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban mientras se giraba en dirección a su voz. Él estaba ahí, de pie parado, tan sólo a unos pocos pasos de ella, dándole la espalda. - Me tengo que ir, pero... - comenzó a decir – El año que viene... El año que viene me gustaría que me enseñarás todos esos dibujos que llevas ahí, seguro que son geniales – y entonces la miró, y ella se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban manchadas de un ligero tono carmín que ella en un primer momento achacó al frío – Adiós – le dijo, y antes de darse la vuelta le sonrió, una sonrisa como la que se encontraba grabada en su cuaderno de dibujo.

…...

La tercera vez que lo vio tenía diecisiete años y había ansiado la llegada de la Navidad con la arrolladora felicidad de un niño pequeño.

Volvía a sentir la ilusión y la alegría, y no sólo por la esperanza de volver a verle, sencillamente se había vuelto a dar cuenta de que la Navidad podía seguir siendo una época mágica por mucho que los años pasasen.

Salía a pasear todas las mañanas por las calles de la ciudad, intentando descubrir sus secretos, y cuando se encontraba en casa, las figuritas del Belén parecían cobrar vida ante sus propios ojos, y las luces de árbol brillaban con la intensidad de las estrellas en una noche sin luna.

Esa mañana de Navidad poco había tardado en ponerse su gorro de lana rojo (que se había convertido para ella en una especie de amuleto) y en echarse a la calle cuaderno de dibujo en mano.

Esta vez no dio ningún rodeo ni se paró a dibujar a unos niños que jugaban en la calle vestidos de Papá Noel pues tenía su destino claramente señalado.

En El Retiro los árboles nevados la recibieron , los ancianos paseaban tranquilos envueltos en sus abrigos de punto mientras que los niños correteaban de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por unas preocupadas madres tratando de ponerles a sus niños más capas de las que ya llevaban. Uno de los niños tropezó y ella lo ayudó a levantarse antes de proseguir con su camino.

Conforme avanzaba podía escuchar sus latidos aumentando de ritmo, para cuando llegó al paseo que desembocaba en la glorieta creía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

El camino se le hizo mucho más corto de lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse, así que cuando avistó al Ángel en las alturas aún tenía la respiración acelerada.

Él aún no había llegado, pero se obligó al calmarse, puesto que aún era temprano.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que lo había oído cantar por primera vez y empezó a dibujar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dibujando, y se le preguntaras ahora qué era lo que dibujaba en aquellos momentos probablemente no supiera responderte pues en su cabeza vagaban todo tipo de pensamientos inconexos.

Después de lo que podrían haber sido horas o minutos sintió una presencia junto a ella, pero pensó que sería mejor hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

- Eres increíble – oyó que alguien susurraba – Digo...tus dibujos... – se corrigió en seguida con nerviosismo.

Ella alzó la mirada y murmuró un simple "Gracias" con timidez y volvió a hundir la nariz en el cuaderno, pero se permitió observarlo de reojo mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, se fijó en la incipiente barba del mentón y en la cicatriz de su ceja. Sus cuerpos no llegaban a rozarse, pero sentía su presencia a su lado, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo en aquella fría mañana de Navidad.

El leve crujido de la cremallera de la funda de la guitarra al ser abierta era lo único que quebraba el silencio en el que estaban sumidos. Con cuidado se apoyó la guitarra sobre el regazo y reviso las clavijas.

El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos más, en los que ella garabateaba sobre el papel y él afinaba la guitarra con dedicación.

Ella se imaginó que desde fuera debía de verse como una escena muy curiosa.

- Creí que no vendrías – había dicho él para intentar superar el silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, y en una voz apenas audible ella le contestó:

- ¿Por qué? - Y él como un resorte se giró en su dirección.

- ¿Por qué, qué? - se le veía tenso y desconcertado.

Ella respiró hondo, alzó la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos le dijo:

- ¿Qué por qué pensabas que no vendría? - había tratado de alejar la vacilación de su voz y a duras penas lo había conseguido. Contempló entonces como sus hombros se relajaban y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

- Bueno, si yo fuera tú no sé si habría venido – se rio – Porque que un chico al que no conoces te diga que quiere volver a verte, así porque sí, no es muy normal... ¡Vamos! Si hasta yo mismo admito que tuve que parecer un acosador o algo así – lo decía en tono de burla, pero ella pensó que tal vez si que se hubiera sentido así.

- ¿Qué?¡No parecías un acosador! - se sorprendió de lo contagiosa que podía llegar a ser la risa del chico – Yo si que tuve que parecer una loca hace dos años -comentó – Salir corriendo de aquella manera... - lo dijo negando con la cabeza, pero no podía evitar reírse al recordarlo.

- Bueno...Un poquito loca si que te me pareciste... - admitió él, pero al segundo estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Oye! - gritó ella haciéndose la ofendida empujándole suavemente en el hombro – Un verdadero caballero habría dicho que no, que parecí una damisela en apuros huyendo de un fiero dragón... - se llevó la mano a frente en un gesto dramático improvisado.

Él se apoyó sobre la guitarra y ladeando un poco la cabeza le contestó:

- Pues que lástima que yo no sea un caballero – el cielo encapotado hacia que sus ojos grises se vieran aún más grises, y en aquel momento brillaban de pura de diversión.

Y tan pronto como había aparecido, la tensión y el silencio entre ellos desapareció. Hablaron largo y tendido. Él le pidió su cuaderno de dibujo, que ella le acabó mostrando no si cierta reticencia. Él admiró cada dibujo por simple que pudiera llegar a ser y al llegar al final del cuaderno, le pareció ¿decepcionado?

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó.

- No, solo que... ¿No falta un dibujo? - ella lo miró con desconcierto – Ya sabes... ese en el que salía yo tocando, aquí mismo... - ella sonrió. Ese dibujo se encontraba colgado en el interior de su armario, a salvo de cualquier mirada, pero él no tenía por qué saber eso.

- Ah, ese – respondió – No sé, creo que se perdió – dijo sin mas.

-Ah.

El tiempo se les pasó volando mientras ella dibujaba sus canciones y él tocaba sus dibujos, pero al fin y al cabo todo lo bueno se acaba y la hora de despedirse había llegado.

- ¿Volverás el año que viene? - preguntó él.

- Por supuesto – había respondido ella, aunque estaba equivocada.

…...

Meses después de aquello su tía había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, y no volvieron a ir a Madrid.

Y las Navidades volvieron a tener un sabor amargo.

Tenía veinte años la primera vez que volvió a Madrid tras el accidente de su tía. El día antes de Nochebuena había cogido un tren ella sola y alquilado una pequeña habitación en un motel. Echaba de menos las Navidades en Madrid. Echaba de menos a su tía. Y por tonto que pudiera sonar, lo echaba de menos a él, pese a haberle visto sólo tres días en su vida.

La mañana de Navidad se había puesto su gorro rojo que aún conservaba y había partido hasta la Fuente del Ángel Caído. Se había sentado y estado dibujando hasta bien entrada la tarde. Se había llevado la comida en el bolso, por lo que ni siquiera había tenido que moverse de allí.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse y las estrellas a aparecer en el firmamento, decidió que era hora de marchar. A falta de una familia con la que celebrar la Navidad, había pensado en pasar la Navidad de bar en bar a falta de ningún plan mejor. Ni siquiera se había arreglado demasiado, y su gorro de lana rojo seguía acompañándola pues todavía lo consideraba su amuleto de la suerte.

Paseaba por una calle pequeña y poco concurrida plagada de pequeños locales cuando un cartel pegado a los cristales de uno de sus locales le llamó la atención. Anunciaba música vivo esa misma noche y cuando comenzó a leer el nombre de los artistas que actuarían creyó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas. Estaba él, su nombre escrito en brillantes letras doradas. Y recordó entonces una conversación que había mantenido con él hacía años:

_- Como me gustaría poder dibujar como tú, siempre me ha gustado el arte, pero lo único que estas manos son capaces de hacer medianamente bien es tocar la guitarra – le había dicho él._

_- Si yo cantara y tocara la guitarra como tú seguramente dejaría de dibujar... ¿Tocas en grupo o algo?_

_- No, soy sólo yo._

_- ¿Y en el futuro?_

_- ¿En el futuro qué?_

_- ¿Te gustaría seguir tocando, vivir de ello?_

_- Yo no quiero ser famoso – contestó con sinceridad – Pero si que me gustaría tocar algún día delante de un público, en algún local pequeño y acogedor._

Y sin apenas dudarlo y con el corazón en la garganta se adentró en el local. En la entrada había unas escaleras que conducían a un espacioso sótano con una iluminación tenue. Las paredes y el suelo estaban forradas de rojo, las mesas y las sillas eran de madera clara, los adornos de Navidad estaban desperdigados en las paredes y las mesas, guirnaldas de colores colgaban del techo.

Un pequeño escenario presidía la sala, en él ya había una joven violinista tocando una animada canción que hacía al público bailar con júbilo.

Ella se quedó en la parte de atrás, junto a un hombre que tenía aspecto de segurata y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo.

La chica del violín tocó un par de canciones más y abandonó el escenario siendo vitoreada. Le siguió una pareja que sólo tocaba baladas, él al piano, ella cantaba.

Y entonces le tocó a él.

Cuando subió al escenario le costó asimilar lo que veía. Era él, estaba segura, pero se le veía mayor, ya no era un niño, se dio cuenta de que seguramente él pensaría lo mismo de ella si la viera.

Le dirigió unas breves palabras al público que ella apenas escuchó, pues los recuerdos y la nostalgia la abrumaron.

Lo escuchó tocar y cantar, los ojos le escocían y el nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil respirar.

Se veía a ella misma, más joven, más infantil, junto a él oyéndolo tocar. Recordó la primera vez que lo oyó, lo había comparado con el mismo Lucifer cayendo del Cielo, recordó la impotencia de la segunda vez, la felicidad de la tercera. Recordó la Navidad del año que murió su tía, encerrada en su casa con su padre como única compañía. Se lo imaginó a él esperando en la fuente, bajo la nieve, solo. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría estado esperando y si verdaderamente había ido.

Fue entonces cuando anunció su última canción, y la tristeza del público ante ese hecho se palpó al instante. Su voz los había cautivado a todos tal y como lo había hecho con ella años atrás.

La canción comenzaba lenta, pero poco a poco el ritmo iba acelerando y en el momento en el que creías que nada podría superar a la melodía comenzó a cantar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcarle el rostro en el momento en el que escuchó la letra de la canción. Era perfecta. Hablaba de la Navidad, y de la nieve cayendo, y de garabatos en un papel y de una chica de cabellos rosas.

En el escenario, llegaba ya el final de la canción, un triste final para una bonita historia. Y mientras cantaba, veía en su cabeza a la chica del gorro rojo y el pelo rosa, la de los dibujos con alma propia. La veía riendo, la veía desconcertada, concentrada en sus dibujos, la veía observándolo de reojo...

Y la canción llegó a su fin.

Nada más acabar la canción, había abierto su mochila y había comenzado a rebuscar en ella hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Estaba un poco arrugado, y el papel se encontraba un poco deslucido. Lo dobló con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el guardia que había estado junto a ella durante el espectáculo, aún con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- Disculpa, ¿trabajas aquí, verdad? - le preguntó, sorbiéndose disimuladamente la nariz. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo ni de que esperaba conseguir con ello, pero eso no la detuvo - ¿Podrías darle esto al chico que acaba de bajar del escenario? - él la miró con escepticismo - No hace falta que le digas nada, sólo dáselo – le suplicó - Por favor...

Estaba hablando con unas chicas en la barra cuando el guardia le entregó el papel. Se quedó completamente anonado cuando le dijo que se lo había dado una chica llorando que segundos después había salido corriendo.

Lo abrió despacio y con cuidado y se vio a si mismo tocando, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Lucifer haciéndole compañía en las alturas.

Se le secó la garganta. Y salió corriendo, dejando a una de las chicas con la palabra en la boca. Su guitarra olvidada en algún lugar detrás de la barra.

Cuando llegó al parque ya estaba vacío. Avanzó con cuidado entre los árboles oyendo el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en la blanca nieve.

La vio tumbada en la nieve, contemplando el cielo nocturno. Él se acercó despacio. Ella se incorporó.

- Hola – le dijo él.

- Hola – le respondió ella

* * *

_Y eso ha sido todo, sólo me queda desearos a todos una Feliz Navidad de forma adelantada :)_


End file.
